


Distractions

by KHLionWlfRdr



Category: Jackrabbit - Fandom, JackxBunnymund ROTG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHLionWlfRdr/pseuds/KHLionWlfRdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearing graduation time and Jack is having a hard time getting prepared for finals. <br/>He should be keeping his eyes on his books, but with the new Aussie hard ass moving into his class last minute, he's finding keeping his eyes pinned on his work is becoming more and more of a problem. <br/>A sexy distraction<br/>As days of “random” collisions with Aster turn become more frequent, Jack begins thinking that maybe the white tipped steel gray haired dingo feels the same way about him.<br/> After a note falls into his text book, with a time and destination written with a heart on it, Jack is sure his last few weeks are sure to be interesting. <br/>Perhaps he doesn't realize just how interesting things are getting ready to turn into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DayDreaming...

**Author's Note:**

> __**Distractions  
>  AU Human Bunnynund (E. Aster Bunny) x Jack Frost- Mutant College Universe **  
> *as in they still retain their powers Jack (Ice, Flight, Frost) Aster ( Speed, Transformation, Augmented Strength when morphed)  
> * This is my first Alternate Universe story and my first JackRabbit story, but I was inspired from tumblr tags and I think this pairing is incredible.   
> Adorable and awesome.  
> (That along with some my other faves, Thorki, Linorra, Frostiron, Korrasami, and HulkEye.) 
> 
> _But their powers don't play a big part in this story._  
>  Not huge anyways  
> This is just a short story. I have a tendency to make my stories go on and on and on....but I may post a sequel to this in the future  
> Who knows?!  
> I'm just long winded like that I suppose.  
> HA  
> I just don't feel like my stories have the same quality when they're short.   
> Oh, well.  
> Umph.  
> Must. Discipline. Self.  
> Anyways.. if you're here. Welcome. Hope you enjoy. 

**  
Part One; Day Dreaming..-Rated PG-13-**

**January 21st - Wednesday Afternoon- Cultural Anthropology**

* * *

–  
Jack hummed a tune to himself, tapping the edge of his pen lightly on the desk, staring down a stubborn snowflake to indignant to land outside the high thin classroom window.   
_This class is boring... why is everything so boring?_ Jack thought to himself.  
He heard his thoughts form, but he knew the real reason he was straining to keep his eyes fixed to the glass.   
_He knew..._  
Through his humming a forceful and inquisitive tone surfaced like an red arrow landing dead center on white target half a mile away.  
“ Distracted again Mr. Overland, da?” Professor North called from the front of the classroom.   
Jack snapped back to reality, mumbling to himself.   
He should've at least been paying half attention to what was going on around him.  
“ Don't be too hard on the boy Teach, he's thinking of the answer. It'll come to 'im.” Aster smirked.   
The tan young man had his hands knotted behind his steel gray white tipped hair, head angled toward Jack a palpable confidence flowing from him.  
He leaned back in his seat, his large brown Timberlands crossed on his desk, his black long sleeve shirt contrasting how thick his muscles were against the solid white vest he was wearing.  
That, accompanied with his long dark blue denim jeans, had been one of the reasons Jack had been looking out the window and not at him but a few seats over.  
Whenever Jack wasn't looking at his textbooks or taking notes, his eyes were fastened to Aster, watching him, enthralled by even the simplest of movements.  
“ Aster! Feet on ground please.” North yelled indignantly.  
Aster only raised one of his eye brows in response, one of his long rabbit ears dropping sideways briefly.  
Switching from his relaxed pose into his seat like a good student, his rabbit ears standing erect on his head. “ A 'course professor. Silly me.” Aster remarked, hands clasped in front of him on the gray table.  
“ Jack?” North asked again, the attention returned to him.  
The bell sounded saving Jack from embarrassment of not even knowing the question, topic, or answer that had been asked him a moment earlier.   
_“ Oh come on. Get it together!”_ he hissed to himself angrily.   
The rest of the room gathered their books giggling, filing out the door with such practiced speed they could've put ants escaping water to shame.   
Professor North took his seat behind his desk adjusting his spectacles his facial expression displaying his obvious disdain by Jack's continued daydreaming.   
“ Jack. Come here.” North requested in his heavy Russian accent.   
Jack groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. _“Not again.”_   
Aster bumped him lightly as he passed him, winking. “ Don't fret” he mouthed.   
Jack's jaw hung. “ Wh-?”  
“ Jack! Up and at thems! Any day now, yes?”   
Quickly Jack collected himself and his belongings, careful not to rip any buttons off his light blue blazer as he adjusted his book bag over his shoulder. “ Y-yes Professor, coming.”   
_“ Ugh. This is the fourth time he's asked me to stay behind.”_ Jack secured his folders and fastened his bag strap closed as he walked through the deserted aisles to North's desk.  
“ Yes Professor?” Jack asked begrudgingly.   
North removed his glasses leaning back in his chair. “ Got your head up in the clouds again, da Jack?”   
Jack shook his head. “ No, not at all. I'm just tired is all.”   
North nodded slowly, sympathetically. “ Of course you are. Next week is finals week after all.”   
Jack shifted his weight from one leg to the other, eyes peeled to ground in front of him.   
North closed his large textbook that had been sprawled on his desk.  
“ Jack, I need you focused next week. If you are to remain my prize student, I need you to bring all your cards to the table. Not what I've been seeing for the past week. Get it together, hmm?”   
Jack nodded, looking up.  
“ I know, I know. I'm stressing too much, that's why I've been so out of it lately.”   
North stroked his long beard, absorbing Jacks' words.  
“ I understand Jack. The best way you can get back to your old self is to take a day off. Go find a way to relieve all that energy hmm? Brain cannot function when too many birds are all trying to fly out one window.” North mused to himself.   
Jack sighed, still unsure. “ Yeah, I guess. I'll do that.”   
North eyed him incredulously, trying to see if Jack was genuinely receptive to his words.   
“ You do that. See you Friday.”   
Jack nodded again, dismissing himself out of the classroom into the open chill air only to be startled to see Aster in all his glory leaning against the wall, fiddling with his nails, his ears titled back.   
Jack smirked “ Aren't you cold Bunny?”   
“ Oh nah, can't cool me down too easy up here.” Aster joked.   
Jack smiled amused. It felt good to be outside in the open air, the snow nipping at his nose and ears like a playful dog glad to see it's master returned home.  
“Teach try to rip ya a new one again?” Aster jested.   
Jack smirked shaking his head. “ Notice that did you?”  
Aster pushed off the wall with his shoulder. “ Eh, not much gets past me. 'sides can't help if I can hear so well. So what's the verdict then?”  
Jack tilted his head pulling his book strap closer to his side. “ What are you talking about?” he replied, his expression blank.   
Aster grinned mischievously. “ You and me Overland. I thought we had plans, or was I wrong?”   
Jack's chest tightened, how could he have forgotten that Aster wanted to take him out today?  
“ I might have to study tonight. I don't know.” Jack whispered.   
Aster continued to smile unfettered by Jack's answer. “ 'Course ya do mate. No worries, another time. I'll be seeing ya then.”   
Jack watched the coy smile disappear in a flash of gray and green.  
Jack settled on his heels, surprised Aster had taken his postponement of their “date” so well.   
He resolved himself, encouraging himself not to dwell on it.   
He would figure Aster out later.  
 _“ Well then.. Off to my room.”_   
–


	2. Unexpected Vists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost has been postponing his date with the college hottie Aster.
> 
> He expecting to get some studying tonight but a study partner is coming to join him that might hinder his work more than help him.

* * *

**Part Two; Unexpected Visits- Rated PG-13-That Evening- 9:15-**  
–  
Jack sat on his gray pull out couch in his single dorm room, his coffee table all but collapsing under the load of material resting upon it and his living room an absolute hurricane of literature, post its, and notebooks .  
Giving up on a section, he flipped the pen he had been holding away from him in frustration.  
North was right.  
He was overworking his mind and now it was a cluster of incomprehensible information.  
His brain was fried.  
Unless he found a way to relieve some tension soon, he was going to implode, and he knew his mind was fraying at the edges as it stood presently.  
He leaned his back into the couch, pressing the palms of his hands to his forehead, groaning.  
“ I need a drink or something.”  
He stood and walked to his kitchenette, pulling open the small refrigerator, he scanned its contents.  
As he contemplated, heard a knock at the door.  
“Huh?”  
The knock repeated again. He hadn't been expecting anyone, especially not at this hour.  
“ Oy Overland, you home?”  
Jack's eyes popped open and his ears perked up.  
He skipped to the door, tumbling momentarily over the pen he'd discarded moments earlier.  
Gathering his breath, he composed himself as he unlocked and opened the door.  
“ Bunny? Hey!” Jack smiled welcoming.  
“ Heya Frostbite.” Aster grinned. “..- I was wondering if maybe you wanted to study together. I noticed you been struggling with this last chapter in class today. I know it's late into the night, but I figured you for a late night reader like me. Thought I could help you out, that is, if you're interested?”  
“ I am soo interested.” he grinned devilishly to himself behind his innocent expression.  
Jack nodded quickly nonchalantly.  
“ Yeah that sounds fine! I mean you're already here. Might as well make the most of it.”  
“ Great!” Aster whispered coming in past him.  
“ Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company.” Jack groaned closing the door behind him as he observed his domain in a renewed light.  
Aster looked about the room. “ No worries, my own hovel ain't much better.”  
Jack's spine melted at the rumble of Aster's heavy Australian accent.  
It was the source of why he hadn't been able to focus in class.  
“ So shall I set up here then?” Aster asked entering the main living room where Jack had almost each book of each course opened to a certain page.  
“ That's fine!” he called as he locked the door.  
He heard his couch squeak as Aster settled in.  
“ Would you like something to drink?” Jack asked.  
“ Sure, that'd be fine.”  
Jack all but sprinted back to his small refrigerator. Pouring each of them a glass of milk as it was the only thing fresh, except the questionable tap water.  
He returned to the living room clasping the drinks.  
“ Here you go...” Jack motioned handing Aster a glass.  
“ Thanks mate.”  
“ Mhmm.”  
Jack edged around the coffee table, sipping from his own cup.  
“ Shall we get started then?” Aster asked cracking open his own notebook, from his dark green pack.  
Jack nodded, his heartbeat increasing. He'd never been this close to Aster alone.  
“ Please don't do anything stupid Jack. Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up!” he seethed to himself.  
Aster cracked open his own notes on the chapter and Jack followed suit.  
“Aster's handwriting is amazing”, Jack noted.  
Aster caught him looking at his scribble. “ Ha! Noticed my penmanship ay?” he smirked.  
Jack nodded.  
“Right, well how about we save calligraphy for another time then ya?” he jeered.  
“...- So we're going over the political systems of the Tiwi, an aboriginal tribe in Central Australia.”  
Jack's head bobbed up and down as if he was actually listening to what Aster was saying, but in truth he was only grasping every fourth word if that.  
All he could think of was pushing his own body up against Aster's, leaning in for that innocent sandbox kiss with Aster's arms wrapped around his waist.  
Jack running his hands through Aster's spiky hair.  
Maybe even..-  
“ Oy, Jack! Someone in there?” Aster asked him, looking at him befuddled.  
Jack smiled, distracted by the extra movement of his bunny ears. “ Yeah.”  
Aster smirked. “ Then what'd I just say?”  
“ Shit..”  
“...something about egalitarian customs?” Jack answered wincing.  
Aster pulled his lips into a line amused. “ Close, but not quite.”  
Jack raised his shoulders innocently. “ I can't help it, I've been studying for hours. I'm probably just thirsty.. ” Jack claimed reaching for the glass of milk.  
Aster nodded his head. “ Course you are Frostbite, I think you might just be _too hot.”_  
Jack's eyes popped, he forced the milk to go down his throat.  
“ What?”  
He set the glass back down without looking, it tilted and fell over spilling it's contents every which way.  
“ Oh crap!” Jack lunged for the papers, notes, and books. “ Not now, not now, not now!”  
Aster was only a moment behind him giggling.  
“ There ya go, head in the clouds like a nelly again.”  
Jack muttered to himself. “ Go get me a towel please.”  
Aster stood assertively, “ If that's what you require.”  
He was back in a second, literally, leaving Jack to question if he'd actually made it to the kitchen and back in such a short time.  
The towel roll being offered to him told him that he'd indeed been to the kitchen.  
Jack took the roll. “ Thanks” and began dabbing the floor.  
Aster stood behind him as Jack knelt there his lower back exposed on his hands and knees.  
Jack turned around as he noticed Aster hadn't moved to help him as he'd been originally doing.  
“ Can I help you?” Jack asked pressing his fist into the floor.  
“ You could...” Aster whispered to himself.  
“ I'll be down in a moment, just grabbing myself another sip is all.”  
Aster grabbed the second glass of milk and “accidentally” poured the remainder on Jack's back.  
“Oops.”  
“Ahhh!” Jack moaned, the cold liquid soaking the back of his shirt.  
“ Aster, what the hell!?” he yelled.  
Aster raised his hands grinning. “ Sorry! Sorry mate, all my fault! Here let me help you with that.”  
Aster knelt over Jack's backside, his face so very near Jack's neck, unbuttoning Jack's blazer.

“ Oh God... don't get hard, don't, don't, don't.” Jack forced his eyes closed, trying to keep his mind off of erotic thoughts.  
Aster inhaled, a devilish smile upon his face.  
Jack shuddered as Aster pulled the soaked cloth from his body.  
“ Aster likes.” the roguish male grinned, bundling the soiled fabric.  
“ I'll go get you a new shirt then.” Aster said, disappearing within a moment leaving Jack to quell the goosebumps that now dotted his skin.  
Jack ivory skin shinned under the ceiling light as he brought his arms to his side.  
“ You almost done back there?” Aster asked yelling from Jack's bedroom.  
“ Uh yeah!” Jack replied too shocked for words. “ What just happened?”  
Aster left Jack alone in the living room while the winter spirit collected his books and the now empty glasses.  
“ Alright then.” Jack voiced to himself.  
He journeyed to the kitchen topless and barefoot, placing the empty containers in the steel sink.  
As he turned around, Aster was there.  
“ Oh! Aster. I didn't hear you..-or see you leave the-..”  
Aster held a finger to his lips. “ Shhh..”  
Jack stopped cold, waiting to see why they were being quiet.  
Aster's finger slowly traced the outline of Jack's jaw to his lips, transfixing the white haired teen into absolute stillness.  
Aster leaned in slowly, connecting Jack's mouth to his own.  
“...mmm” Jack moaned as he melted under Aster's tongue and his kiss, his hands held to his chest.  
“.. Do ya like that Frost?” Aster whispered as he pulled away.  
Jack nodded silently.  
Aster's familiar smirk returned. “ Good...”  
–


	3. Marks of Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little hot for Jack Frost and Aster  
> Do not continue for you do not like yaoi or smutty things!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

* * *

**Part Three; Marks of Attention-Rated NC-17-**  
–  
Aster pushed Jack up against the counter, his lips finding their way to Jack's neck.  
From there Aster's teeth nipped at the muscle between Jack's collarbone and shoulder, a sensitive tendon sending jolts of energy throughout Jack's body.  
Aster continued relentlessly, loving the way Jack struggled not to moan, he after all didn't want his neighbors to catch on to what was happening.  
 _“...wow, he's really-good at this.”_ Jack thought, the line of information fleeting as Aster continued tasting him.  
Jack's entire body was on fire as Aster's hands pinned him to the counter.  
Jack could feel the blood rushing to his groin, the ache between his thighs growing.  
“ Christ Aster..” Jack breathed.  
Aster smirked as Jack's erection continued to grow, he could feel it now, pressing against the confines of his black jeans.  
“ Already all ready to go?” Aster inquired.  
Jack tightened his legs together, blushing hard against his white complexion .  
“ Don't worry love, I'm going to take care of you real good.” Aster whispered alluringly.  
Aster came to his knees in front of Jack, pulling down both his jeans and boxers and he descended revealing Jack's throbbing pink hard on.  
Aster licked lips as he wrapped his hands around Jack's hips and took him in.  
Jack nearly came as Aster's tongue slid over his soft tip, slowly finding rhythm as Aster went back and forth along his shaft.  
“ Please Aster, _don't tease me..._ ”  
Jack squirmed as Aster's tongue tugged on him as pulled his head back while swirling around his tip.  
 _“ God, he knows every spot.”_  
Aster's hands tightened around Jack's thighs, causing Jack to strain even hard as his head continued bob back and forth.  
Jack's hand knotted in Aster's gray white tipped hair, trying hard not pull on his large ears which teased and tickled his stomach.  
Jack shuddered, feeling his own heart beat rise in his ears, hoping his moans weren't loud enough for those in others dorms to hear him.  
Aster sucked harder as he felt Jack's legs buckle.  
Aster took Jack completely in his mouth as he came, smirking as he swallowed Jack's icy white load.  
“ Feel better yet Frostbite?” Aster asked, inclining his head, his green eyes gleaming darkly.  
Aster stood confidently, power rippling from his body, letting Jack's arms rest around his shoulders as the pale teen tried to collect himself resting against his body.  
Jack leaned into Aster panting, practically spent, his body still trembling from the orgasm Aster had just given him.  
Aster wrapped his hands around Jack's waist, caressing his sensitive skin atop his hip bones.  
Jack could feel Aster grinning as his lips began trailing kisses up from his shoulder toward his neck.  
Jack stifled a moan as Aster's teeth found Jack's spots again, his bites driving thought, sound, and color from Jack's mind.  
“ Now, I've taken care of you, now it's time for you to take care of me.”  
 _“Wha-?”_ Aster didn't give Jack a chance to ask questions, lifting him on the counter top, leaving Jack's pants on the floor.  
Aster kissed Jack hungrily, his tongue forcing Jack's into submission, his arms pulling Jack's body closer to him.  
 _“..Oh god.”_ Jack thought, Aster's force exciting and hardening him again for round two.  
Aster took two of his fingers and held them in front of Jack's lips.  
“...suck.” Aster commanded.  
Jack obliged, his bright blue eyes staring appealingly into Aster's glowing jade-green eyes .  
Aster leaned away from Jack, his hands finding their way down between Jack's thighs his fingers teasing Jack's hole.  
Jack squirmed as one of Aster's fingers introduced itself to Jack's sensitive insides.  
“ Don't move too much Frost... _it only excites me more._ ” Aster whispered seductively in Jack's neck.  
Jack could feel every inch as Aster continued to pump one fingers, then two fingers into him.  
Aster's fingers worked their way toward Jack's spots, causing him to buck involuntary and twitch under each stroke.  
 _“Can't handle it can you?”_ Aster asked enticingly, he was incredibly turned on.  
Jack only whimpered in response, his toes curling as Aster twisted and flicked his finger tips.  
Aster continued to tease Jack's neck and his whole, his other hand working his own pants down, revealing his own eager, eight and half inch manhood.  
Jack looked down for a moment to see what Aster's weapon, his mouth hung open in disbelief.  
He wasn't surprised that Aster was hung, but he wondered if he could withstand Aster's power, he could hardly cope with the dexterity of his hands.  
“ Umm Aster, I don't think..-” Jack began.  
Aster kissed Jack again hard and lustful. “ You'll be alright, I'll be gentle with you.. _to start_.”  
Jack bit his lip as Aster brought his arms under Jack's thighs, pulling him into position.  
 _“Please be gentle Aster...”_ Jack begged.  
Aster chuckled. _“ Oh, don't worry Frost, I'm gonna take good care of ya.”_  
Jack cringed as Aster returned his fingers into Jack's tight hole.  
Jack moaned, burying his head into Aster's shoulder, but Jack couldn't lie, he wanted Aster to violate him.  
He could feel Aster holding back, treating him delicately, not wanting to frighten him or scare him.  
“...ready Jack?”  
Jack did his best to nod, feeling Aster remove his fingers for a final time before introducing Aster's pre-cum ready cock into him.  
Jack tensed as Aster immersed himself partway within him before extracting himself and re-entering him.  
“ Whoa Jack, not so tight or I won't last!” Aster joked as Jack tightened as much as he dared around him.  
Jack tried to remember how to breathe as his body embraced Aster's thickness.  
Aster's lips found his own again and slowly he relaxed as Aster's hips rocked rhythmically into him against the counter top.  
Jack pulled his body closer to Aster's chest, unable to breathe as Aster's hips drove again and again into him.  
He could feel his voice getting louder, any pain he feel replaced by waves of green pleasure wrenching from his comforting white and silvery surroundings.  
“ I hope your walls are thick Frost. Wouldn't want anyone to hear now would we?” Aster remarked as he pounded between Jack's thighs with increased intensity.  
Jack couldn't wrap his mind around anything aside from Aster's body, his hands grabbing bunches of Aster's black shirt. .  
Every thought was of Aster, the length of him, the smell of him, his power, his ferocity, all invading him...  
Aster kissed Jack's neck again. ..” I'm almost there,” he whispered.  
Jack could feel himself nearing again, his own erection bobbing alongside Aster's thrust.  
 _“ Should I pull out?”_ Aster asked, his voice deep, almost animalistic.  
Jack shook his head. “No don't pull out. I want you to finish...-finish inside. Please?” he begged.  
Aster smiled. “ Good.. cause I was going to anyways.”  
Jack could feel every inch of Aster's length as he slowed his pace, purposely waiting for the right second to spill inside Jack.  
At the right moment when Jack's screams were loudest and his begs were most earnest, Aster's teeth gritted hard as he felt his cock pulse inside Jack's tight ass, his body drawing Jack close so he could finish deep, not pulling out until he knew his thick seed was held firmly inside.  
Jack lingered upon the counter, resting his own body exhausted and pink with heat and exertion against Aster, his own come staining Aster's abdomen.  
Aster caressed Jack's back.  
“ Mmm did I tucker ya out Frostbite?” Aster asked cockiness oozing from every syllable.  
Jack swung a limp hand at Aster's face.  
To Jack's surprise, Aster caught his feigned throw with his hand, pulling him off the counter and turning him about so fast his chest rested upon the fogged tile pieces.  
“ Aster?” Jack asked exasperatedly, not moving.  
“ What is it love?” Aster replied sarcasm lingering on his voice.  
“..I...-I thought you were done. Didn't you just come?”  
Aster parted Jack's legs, laughing to himself, licking his lips. “ Oh Jack, haven't you ever heard the term _fuck like rabbits?_ ”  
Jack gulped, uneasily, his cheeks reddened and legs shivering.  
“... I'll do you right and proper Jack.” Aster grinned as he slammed his rejuvenated cock between Jack's tender thighs, locking himself firmly inside Jack's body again.  
Jack forced himself to hold down his scream as Aster resumed his pace.  
Jack had wanted Aster for a long time, but he had a feeling his was about to learn more about his stamina than he'd ever thought.  
 _“..now I can really show you how fast I can go.”_ Aster commented, as he drove Jack into the counter repeatedly, an audible clap reverberating through the small apartment as their bodies connected.  
Jack's mouth hung open as Aster pumped him full of feeling over and over again, his hands even paler as they searched for something to grip onto.  
Aster all but vibrated Jack into the edge of the counter, not even asking as he finished inside of him once more, his hard-on glistening on the low light of the kitchen, tiring himself out in the process.  
Jack fell to his knees, practically blacking out from exhaustion.  
Without Aster's support, he slumped to the floor, drained of energy and filled with Aster's come.  
Aster smiled as he picked Jack up off the floor, feathering him with kisses.  
“ I take it you don't want to study anymore Jack?”  
Jack shook his head as he let himself be carried limply to his bathroom in Aster's arms.  
Inside his bathroom were candles already placed and soothing water already drawn.  
Steadily Aster eased the two of them into the tub, the water edging around them.  
“When did you..-” Jack started to ask.  
Aster shook his head slowly. “ Oy now, a master never tells.”  
Jack smiled, resting his head upon Aster's shoulders as the ran his hand through his white hair.  
Aster nestled his chin atop Jack's head.  
“ What are you thinking Jack?”  
Jack smiled warmly. “ Nothing...just you”  
Aster kissed the top of Jack's head. “ Good.” Aster mused.  
Jack wanted to remain awake but he could feel his body surrendering to Aster's warmth under the water, laying atop his chest, tracing Aster chest tattoos.  
“ Sleep now Jack..” Aster whispered soothingly and Jack did.  
He could do everything else in the morning.  
For the moment, he could finally relax...so he obeyed Aster and let himself fall asleep in the water with Aster's arms around them in the low lit bathroom...  
“Aster. Aster. Aster...” he mused to himself.  
Jack was no longer distracted, he finally found the thing he needed.  
The thing he had longed for the most.  
Jack drifted off to sleep into a wintery dreamland touched by spring, it was the most amazing beautiful distracting place he'd ever ventured into. 


End file.
